Circe/Transcript
This is a transcript for the fourth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'INT. PENELOPE'S KITCHEN – DAY' TRUCK OUT: Penelope is silently weaving in the kitchen. Telemachus is sitting up at the table, stuffing himself with Greek biscuits. Penelope: Don't you think that's enough for one setting, son? Telemachus: (eagerly stuffing himself) Slurp! - Why? These biscuits are delicious. (eating sounds) Mnappmnapp mnapp. Penelope: (kidding in a friendly way) Maybe so, but I'd hate to see you turn into a pig. PENELOPE points at the pigs on her tapestry. CLOSE-UP of one of the large pastries. Telemachus: (stuffing himself, kidding back) He-he. Don't worry mom. That kind of thing only happens in fairy tales. Everything goes BLURRY around the cake. RIPPLE DISSOLVE, except for the cake. ACT I 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. SKY – DAY' There is an new BG around the cake. It now appears to be suspended in a clear blue sky, as if it were flying. TRUCK OUT: all around the cake, various other tempting dishes are flying across the sky (a chicken leg, a ham, a bunch of grapes, etc.). Suddenly, this calm, dream-like scene is broken by the powerful voice (VO) of DIOMEDES. Diomedes: (O.S.) If I don't get something to eat, I'm going to die. Philo: (sighing) Houuwwww. No sooner has he spoken than all the delicious dishes fly off into the distance, and the shot goes OUT OF FOCUS. RIPPLE DISSOLVE. 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SEA – DAY' CLEAR FOCUS on TITAN's face as he wakes with a start. Titan: (groaning) Uuuaaarggh. Meee starviiiing. TRUCK OUT: TITAN is nearly lying down, with his back up against the ship's rail. The others are lying or sitting around, looking totally fed up. The OWL is perched at the top of the mast and Ulysses gets up. Ulysses: (weary, but calm and understanding) Hang in there, Titan! Once we reach land you can eat your fill. Diomedes: (interrupting, grouchily) Huepp. Right! As if a friendly neighborhood wave is just going to pick us up and take us to our next meal. ON THE OWL suddenly darting anxious glances all around. Owl: (anxious hoot) Huhuhh huhuuhhh huhuuuuh. Suddenly, the ship starts pitching back and forth, as if it were being lifted off the water. SFX: storm sound. Ulysses: (losing balance) Wooouuuww. Zephyr: (grabbing the rail) Uuuaahh. Dates: (falling down) Wooohooh. Diomedes: (clinging to the rail) Woooohhhhohh. Ulysses: (to Diomedes, with a wry smile) Any other requests? Diomedes: (slides over deck) Uuuuaaahhhhhhh. Owl: (warning) Huh huuuh. The ship pitches even harder. The CREW MEMBERS do their best to hang on to whatever they can, to prevent from rolling to the other side of the deck – except for PHILO, who goes rolling along and just manages to stop in time by grabbing on to the mast. Zephyr: (O.S., screams as the boat is lifted up) Huuuaaahhh. Philo: (terrified) Aaaahh! LONG SHOT OF THE SHIP AND SEA: The ship is lifted up by a giant "water tornado" (like a typhoon, only made of water). The tornado sweeps across the sea, carrying the ship (perched at the top) as it goes. ON board, everyone is getting bounced around. Nisa, Philo, Dates, Zephyr, Diomedes: (all screaming scared one after the other and together) Aaahaahh Ahhhhh Ahah Aaaahhh!! They all get up and take hold of the oars in order to keep the ship balanced. Ulysses: (clings to the helm) Uuuuaaaarghh. Philo: (sliding over deck grabbing the mast) Uaaah hahuuahhh. The OWL falls off the mast (SFX: terrified hoot)… and grabs hold of one of TITAN'S horns in a fit of panic. Titan: (screams) Uuuaaargghh. (as the Owl lands on his shoulder) Ooupp. ON NISA: while struggling to keep her balance, she reaches for an oar, but slips, falls toward the opposite side of the ship, and goes hurtling overboard. Nisa: (trying to catch a hold) Uuuuaaargggh. Philo: (scared) Uuuuarrrhhh. Nisa: (lost) Somebody help!! Uuuuaaargggh. Aaaahhh. ULYSSES catches her just in time and yanks her back on board. Ulysses: (reassuring, fatherly) No falling over board without my permission. Okay? Nisa: (smiles) Hihi hah. LONG SHOT: the sea tornado is heading off into the distance at breakneck speed, with the ship still in its "eye." PAN down to the bottom of the sea. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. BOTTOM OF THE SEA – DAY' At the bottom of the sea, POSEIDON is lounging in an enormous, open sea shell, as if on a sofa. Poseidon: (with mock sympathy) Poooooorrr Ulysses. (suddenly threatening) But, since you won't do the decent thing and drown.... He gets up and starts swimming away. Poseidon: (cont'd, treacherously) I'll have to send an even more appetizing fate your way! 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. SEA/SHORE ON CIRCE'S ISLAND – DAY' The water tornado zooms across the sea, then suddenly dissipates over the shore of an island, where it "drops the ship off" with a slight bump (SFX). A little further down the beach, we see the hulk of a wrecked ship. Everyone jumps ashore except DATES, who is busy inspecting his ship. Diomedes: (clutching his back, griping) Ooh Aahh. These bumpy landings are murder on my back! Ulysses: (amused) Maybe so, but sinking would have been even harder. Diomedes: (griping) At least then, my stomach would be at peace. Titan: (growling in agreement) Huumm. Ulysses: (accommodating) Follow me. We'll find a meal to put you out of your misery. Dates: I'm staying here with my ship! (softly, while stroking the ship's hull) I'm not letting this beauty out of my sight! CUT. 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. FOREST ON CIRCE'S ISLAND – DAY' CLOSE-UP of a man running in fear, panting hard (SFX). FULL SHOT: the MAN is partly covered with black-and-yellow spotted hairs. Now we see what he is running from: CLOSE-UP of a ferocious, galloping tiger. TRUCK OUT to reveal that a stunningly beautiful woman (bright green eyes, pale complexion and long black hair, wearing a lavish mid-Eastern dress and heavy jewelry) is riding the tiger sidesaddle. The tiger and his rider are now hot on the man's heels. Suddenly, the MAN stumbles… Man: (scared breathing efforts while running) Huah huah huah. HeheHuah huuuuhh. …and goes sprawling face first on to the ground. Circe: (the rider) catches up with him on her tiger (SFX: the tiger roars viciously). Man: (cont'd, totally panic-stricken) No, Circe! Please, I beg you! No! Circe: (sexy but cruel and sadistic voice) You know the rules… (break) He who feasts with Circe becomes her beast. The MAN rapidly turns into a hyena. As he catches sight of his reflection in a puddle, he yaps in despair (SFX). Sliding gently off the tiger's back, CIRCE goes over to the "hyena" and pets it, while giving it a dominating, sexy look. Circe: (cont'd, entrancing, sensual voice) That's right, my pet. No more human troubles and woes. I will take care of you, and you will obey. As the MAN changes into an animal. Man: (cries out loud) Huueehh heheh heee huaeeehhh. His image reflects in a nearby pond. He is finally turned into a beast. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. ROCKS/FOREST – DAY' ULYSSES (with his bow slung over his shoulder), ZEPHYR, and PHILO work their way among the rocks. The OWL follows, hovering over them as they go. Suddenly, they spot PLESIAS THE DEER. ULYSSES quietly slips off his bow and loads an arrow. Zephyr: (out loud, admiringly) Hey! (break) Get him, Ulysses! Alerted by the sound of voices, PLESIAS THE DEER notices the companions and goes galloping away. Ulysses: (to Zephyr, pretending to be reproachful) I would have, if someone hadn't made such a racket. (suddenly) Let's go! ULYSSES goes dashing after the creature. Ulysses: (cont'd, as he runs, breathing efforts) Hueheh heh. ZEPHYR and PHILO try to keep up, but, before long, ULYSSES is way ahead. Philo: (shouting to Ulysses) Wait for uuuuuussssss! ULYSSES keeps running after PLESIAS THE DEER, but loses sight of it at a bend in the path. Still running, he does not notice the OWL circling frantically around him, trying to point him in the opposite direction with one of its wings. The bird hoots in panic, vainly attempting to catch his attention. Owl: (hooting in panic) Huh huh huuuh huh. ULYSSES suddenly stops. Hearing his men's screams, ULYSSES stops short. Philo: (O.S., screams) Ahaaaahhhh. Ulysses: (turns) Wah? (to himself) Philo! He turns and runs back quickly. Ulysses: (cont'd, breathing efforts, running) Heheheheh huehue. Heheheh. He swivels around, running back in the opposite direction. At a bend in the path, he discovers Philo's cap on the ground, surrounded by several footprints of various different animals. Ulysses: (O.S., cont'd, staring in confusion at the tracks) Hah. Sounds like trouble. ULYSSES picks up the cap. Ulysses: (O.S., cont'd) And it looks even worse. On the look-out, ULYSSES slips his bow back over his shoulder, draws his two-edged sword, and starts following the footprints. 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. ELSEWHERE IN THE FOREST/NEAR CIRCE'S HOUSE – DAY' TITAN, DIOMEDES, and NISA are making their way through the forest. The atmosphere is disturbing, with dark, ominous trees and sounds of animals (SFX: animal sounds). Titan: Hmmm. Me so hungry.... Nisa: In that case, why don't you just eat a rock? Suddenly, Nisa bumps into a huge, towering, contorted tree (LOW ANGLE SHOT). The trunk looks like a sculpture of monstrous animals. Nisa: (cont'd, as she stumbles) Oouuuutschh. TITAN and DIOMEDES look up to the tree. Titan: (wondering) Hmmmmm? Diomedes: (curious) Hahhaah. NISA touches the trunk. Nisa: (surprised) Ooouuhh. What a weird tree. Suddenly, TIGHT on NISA'S eyes, then FLASH: Nisa: (cont'd, scared) Haaaahhhhh. 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. NISA'S VISION – DAY' A carpet of multi-colored flowers. TRUCK IN: NISA looking tiny amidst the giant flowers. Suddenly, a huge, titanic hog appears and starts eagerly gobbling up the flowers. The hog is so voracious that it almost gulps down the tiny NISA by mistake. Hog: (sniffing sound) Hcch chch chch chch chcha. (as if trying to eat her) Haalo huuuya hueee haalo chuyach. END OF FLASH. 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. FOREST/NEAR CIRCE'S HOUSE – DAY' Back to reality: CLOSE-UP of NISA snapping out of her vision. Nisa: (screams) Noooohooo! (recovers, then addresses Titan and Diomedes) Phew! I just had the strangest vision! There was this giant hog and he… Diomedes: (skeptically, interrupting her) So! Now you are daydreaming about roast pork, eh? Nisa: (worried) No way! That hog was getting ready to eat ME! Diomedes: Well, he'd better watch out, or I'll eat him first. DIOMEDES winks knowingly at TITAN. Titan: Haha hahow! DIOMEDES and TITAN keep walking, not taking any notice of NISA's warning. NISA finally decides to follow them. Nisa: (frustrated, to herself) Nobody ever listens to me! FADE TO BLACK. On the other side of the tree, our heroes discover a peculiar-looking villa built in half-ancient, half-futuristic style. A delicious cooking aroma comes wafting out of one of the windows (visual FX of wafting aromas). DIOMEDES and TITAN immediately start smiling. Diomedes: (sniffing) Snfff snff snff. Titan, our prayers were answered. Snnfff - The heavenly scent of food. All of a sudden, a tiger (same as in SEQ. 4) with bared fangs jumps out on our heroes (SFX: terrifying roar). ACT II 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' Continuation of the tiger's jump. NISA rescues herself in TITAN's arms. Nisa: (crying out in fear) AAAAH!! All of a sudden, a woman's voice rings out. Circe: (O.S., authoritative command) Down, my pet! The tiger immediately alights at NISA'S feet, and meekly rolls up in a ball like a kitten, purring and meowing softly (SFX: purrs and meows). Nisa: (O.S., to Diomedes) I told you something weird was happening! Diomedes: Hohoh?! Titan: Hey! Other wild animals emerge, including wolves, bears, lions, a hyena, and a crocodile. They surround the companions, looking threatening and growling ferociously (SFX). Nisa: Ohhh. TITAN pushes NISA behind his back to protect her. Titan: Behind, Nisa! DIOMEDES draws his sword and TITAN is poised to charge, horns first. NISA hides between them. The animals instantly obey and heel with perfect docility. Bear: (scary roar) Uuuuaarrghh. Lion: (frightening roar) Rrruuuaarrghhh ruuuargh roooooaaarrggh. As the animals starting to come closer their roars get even more frightening. Lion, Hog, Crocodile, Wolf, Tiger, & Bear: (aggressive roars) Whhuuorrr aaarrgggh uuuaaarrgghh ggrooaarrrmmm..... Nisa: (stunned and puzzled) What is going on?! CIRCE stands in the doorway and watches them. Circe: (smiling seductively and sadistically) Mmmh. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. FOREST/ANIMALS' VILLAGE – DAY' A clearing in which we see a "village" of makeshift cabins built on the ground and in the trees. In the middle of the clearing, ZEPHYR and PHILO are tied up, surrounded by a motley collection of animals, some of them with weapons and warriors' helmets. Among them, we can distinguish PLESIAS THE DEER previously pursued by ULYSSES. Wolf, Hog & Lion: (roaring) Uuuuaarghg. Whhhuuuorrghgmmmm. HHhhoooorrrgh. (cont. hubbub of cries and growls) TRUCK IN: the "animals" are submitting their prisoners to rough questioning. (The interrogators speak in a mixture of animal sounds and human language.) Philo: (terrified) P..p..please don't harm us! We're nothing but harmless travelers. Plesias the Deer: Oh, really? BACKGROUND: ULYSSES climbs a tree swiftly and silently. Chimpanzee: (monkey sound) Then why were you hunting the deer? Philo: W-w-we were h-hu-hungry and a... ON ZEPHYR who pushes PHILO to keep quiet. Philo: (cont'd, exhales) Heechmm. Before PHILO gets a chance to finish his explanation, ANGLE ON ULYSSES at the top of the tree: he uses his sword to cut a rope holding a cabin to the trunk. The cabin comes crashing down (SFX: SMASH!) on the animals. They scatter every which way to dodge it, panic-stricken (SFX: animals crying out in terror). Plesias the Deer, Chimpanzee, Lion, Hog, & Wolf: (as they see the cabin falling down on them) Uuuuaaahhhhaaahhhaaaah! ULYSSES swings out on a creeper, plucking up ZEPHYR and PHILO as he goes by. Ulysses: (as he swings down) Huuuaaappphhheeemm. Philo & Zephyr: (kind of scared as they are lifted up) Uuuhaahh uuuahaaahhee. Ulysses: (as he grabs his men) Huuuaahh. When the creeper loses impetus, ULYSSES lets go and the three of them land in a load of bushes, where they promptly disappear. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT./INT. CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' CIRCE appears in all her pernicious charm and splendor to DIOMEDES, TITAN and NISA. Her wild animals are lying tamely at her feet. Circe: (charming, sexy voice) Greetings, noble strangers. I am Circe. What brings you to my domain? Captivated by her charms, TITAN and DIOMEDES go all gooey-eyed and totally moronic. ON NISA scowling disapprovingly at the way her companions are reacting. She hangs back warily. Diomedes: (stupidly) Why, hello, Ma'm. We...we were just looking for... a little something... to eat. Circe: (wily) Then you've come to the right place. Please, follow me… Diomedes: Whatever YOU say, Ma'm! (laughs) Hahah. Titan: Oh yeah! CIRCE steps into her house and gestures for our heroes to come along. DIOMEDES and TITAN follow her mindlessly, as if hypnotized by her charm. NISA also goes along, though looking distrustful. Nisa: (to herself, observing Titan and Diomedes in dismay) What is wrong with them? I mean it's not like Circe's the Goddess of Love, or Helen of Troy, or something. FADE TO BLACK. FADE IN: Inside the house, they discover a large table laden with exquisite dishes and jugs full of grape juice. DIOMEDES (drooling) and TITAN stare greedily at the food. Titan: Aaaahh. Diomedes: Haaahh. Titan: Huuuaahhh. All of a sudden, TITAN is unable to hold back any longer. He rushes at the food but DIOMEDES grabs his arm and pulls him back just in time. Diomedes: (chiding Titan) Where are your manners, my friend?! Circe: (kindly) We don't stand on ceremony here. Eat to your hearts' content. No sooner has CIRCE finished her sentence than TITAN and DIOMEDES avidly leap at the food and start stuffing themselves. Titan: Hey! (gobbling down food) Hmmmmm hmmm hmm guuuaahmm hmm hmmmmm!! CIRCE turns aside. Circe: (whispering to herself, disgusted) Disgusting. They're nothing but savage hogs! NISA looks annoyed as she watches TITAN and DIOMEDES stuffing their faces. Then she notices a large papyrus book bound with marble rings, lying on a piece of furniture. Nisa: Hmmm. I wonder what that is? NISA boldly goes to open the book, but as soon as she touches it, a second vision comes to her. TIGHT on NISA'S eyes. Nisa: (cont'd, reacts) Hiiaaaahhh. FLASH. 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. NISA'S SECOND VISION – DAY' Men are feasting at a large table on which CIRCE is dancing. Suddenly, a large bookcase "sprouts up" and grows at lightning speed behind the table, until it is incredibly high. CIRCE quickly climbs up to the top of the bookcase. She picks up the papyrus book. It starts producing a greenish glow, which, in turn, spreads to CIRCE, making her glow in the same way. Still holding the book, CIRCE floats down until she is hovering just over the table. Flashes of light shoot out of the book and hit the men... Man #1, Man #2 & Man #3: (hit by the flash of light) Huuuaaaooo. Huuuaaah. Ooooaaarhhhh. ....turning them into animals on the spot. Hog, Chimpanzee, Wolf, Bear, Hog #2 & Young Chimpanzee: (eating noises) Hmmmuaammmmch. Chrrr. Uaaammmmmrrrr. Mmmmoooouuurrrgaaammm.... END OF FLASH. 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT./INT. CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' NISA is snapped out of her vision by CIRCE grabbing her shoulder. Nisa: (surprised exclamation) Huh! Circe: (maliciously) Leave the book alone! NISA stares fearfully at CIRCE. CIRCE swiftly moves the girl away from the book and directs her over to the table in a friendly yet pressing way. Circe: (cont'd, getting a hold on herself, suddenly kinder) Sorry, but it's quite delicate. Come and have something to eat. (coaxing, to all three guests) Make yourselves at home. And by all means, eat your fill! CIRCE walks off, clutching the book. TITAN and DIOMEDES gobble merrily on. Diomedes: Uuuhmmmaaannggg. Huhmm. Arrh. Nisa: (shaken) Stop stuffing yourselves like pigs! (beat) What if it's a trap? Diomedes: (merry, with his mouth full) Uuuhmmmaaannggg. Lighten up, young lady! Our hostess is positively charming. Nisa: Well, I find her positively sickening. (as she turns away) Huhhmm. NISA storms off. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. ANIMALS' VILLAGE AND SURROUNDINGS – DAY' In the animals' village, the "animals" are searching for the fugitives, in vain. PLESIAS THE DEER heads down a path. Suddenly, a hand reaches out, grabs it by the antlers and yanks it behind a bush. Plesias the Deer: (terrified) Help! HEEELPPP! PLESIAS THE DEER winds up on its back behind the bush, surrounded by ULYSSES, PHILO, and ZEPHYR. The OWL observes the scene, perched up on PHILO'S head. Ulysses: (intrigued) Why do you speak like a human? Plesias the Deer: (surprised) WHAT? Don't you know? (belling) You mean, you're not on HER side? Ulysses: (surprised) Who's side? Plesias the Deer: (belling, as if it were obvious) Circe's, of course - the witch who turned us all into beasts. (suddenly puzzled) If you are not on her side, then -what are you doing here? Ulysses: We were shipwrecked on our way to Ithaca. Plesias the Deer: (belling) ITHACA! - I know that name! I saw it on the map. Ulysses: (surprised and excited) What map? Where? Plesias the Deer: (belling) At Circe's house! In a very special, very powerful book. Ulysses: (wearing a hopeful gaze) Which could be our ticket home. You've GOT to take us there, NOW! On hearing these words, PLESIAS THE DEER starts trembling violently with fear. Plesias the Deer: (belling) Ah-Ah! - I'll tell you how to get there, but I'm NOT going with you! Circe and her warriors are too dangerous, by far. Ulysses: Her warriors? DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT./INT. CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' TIGHT ON THE ANIMALS standing watch around the villa. NISA sits on the entrance staircase and gets up. Nisa: (helpless to herself) Hoowow. BACKGROUND: NISA anxiously walks around in circles. TRUCK IN TO NISA: she quickly climbs up on an amphora to peek through the high window into the house. NISA'S P.O.V.: At CIRCE'S table, TITAN and DIOMEDES are still busy stuffing themselves, unaware that their bodies are changing. Imperceptibly, their noses are turning into snouts and their ears are gradually taking on the appearance of pigs' ears. Diomedes & Titan: (munching their food) Hmmjjjamm jjjaammm uuuaamm. Nisa: (shocked) Huuaahh! Diomedes & Titan: (munching their food) Hmmjjjamm jjjaammm uuuaamm. Nisa: (panicking) DIOMEDES! TITAN! Stop eating! It's a trap! Diomedes: (joking, unaware that his speech is interjected with pig's "oinks") Huaahaha! That kid would do anything – OINK – for attention – OINK! CLOSE-UP of NISA looking dismayed. Nisa: Huuaahh! REVERSE ANGLE: standing at the table are two hogs, one with large horns (Titan). Stunned, TITAN growls (or rather "oinks") (SFX). Diomedes the Hog: (to Circe) Change us back! Suddenly, CIRCE enters the room. NISA ducks so she can observe the scene through the window, without being spotted. CIRCE smiles as she gently strokes the two, utterly bewildered "hogs." Circe: (laughing contentedly) Huh ha ha ha! The two-legged hogs have turned into cute little piggies! Aren't you sweet? (suddenly annoyed) But where is your annoying little friend? Just then, NISA loses her balance and falls off the amphora. CIRCE follows the sound with her eyes and spots her. Nisa: (as she disappears) Wuuahh. NISA makes a run for it as CIRCE rushes outside. Circe: Aaahh. (calling three wolf servants) RAT-CATCHERS! (points at NISA escaping) Catch that RAT! The wolves instantly set off after NISA. NISA runs as fast as she can into the forest, with the wolves hot on her heels. (SFX: the wolves growling ferociously.) Suddenly, the two "HOGS" come galloping out of the house and ram deliberately into CIRCE, knocking her to the ground. (SFX: the "hogs" grunting furiously.) DISSOLVE TO: CIRCE'S image on a water surface. POSEIDON sits by the edge of the water basin. (N.B.: Circe doesn't see Poseidon.) Poseidon: (exulting, to himself) What a delightful young lady. Ulysses will simply love her! (satisfied) And, with any luck, she'll turn that wily old bird into a... haha hahaaaa... turkey! POSEIDON stands up and stretches his body to it's powerful giant size. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17.' 'EXT. FOREST – DAY' The chase is on. Wolf: (chasing Nisa) Chhhruuuaaargh chruuuooorghh chuuuaoooorghh. CLOSE-UP of NISA running in panic. Nisa: (running panickly) MMUaaahhh. Haaaahh haaahh hah. The bare-fanged wolves are rapidly gaining ground. (SFX: wolves growling ferociously). At the last second, NISA manages to scramble up a tree. Nisa: (cont'd, climbing) Huaahh hah haaahh nhahhh. The wolves try to follow her, but their paws slip on the tree trunk. Wolf: (trying to follow her) Grruuuuaaarrghh Uuuoooorghhh Grrruuuooorghh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. BEHIND CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' The wild animals threateningly herd our two hogs (DIOMEDES and TITAN) into a muddy pigpen enclosed by high wooden fencing. (SFX: the wild animals growl ferociously.) Diomedes the Hog & Titan the Hog: Chhrroink, chroink chroink chroink. (squeaking) Uuuuiiikkk oooouuuuiiiikkkk. CIRCE shuts the door to the pen. Circe: (seductively, to the "hogs") Don't be upset piggies. In time you'll grow to love me, you'll have no choice. As she speaks these words, CIRCE throws a bewitching glance at her wild creatures. They huddle together, petrified. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. VICINITY OF CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' ULYSSES, ZEPHYR and PHILO approach the giant, contorted tree. The OWL starts circling the tree in a panic, but the three men pay no attention. Owl: (terrified hoots) Huuu huuu huuh! Philo: (to Ulysses, extremely uneasy) You call this a plan? What happens if that witch forces us to eat? Ulysses: (smiling wryly) You'll turn into pigs, just like your crew-mates. ON PHILO looking horrified. Ulysses: (cont'd, deliberately carefree) Bon appetite! ULYSSES sets out. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. PIGPEN BEHIND CIRCE'S HOUSE – DAY' The two "HOGS" are trying to escape. Diomedes the Hog & Titan the Hog: (O.S., squeaking) Ouuiii Ouuuiiiiiiii. TITAN the hog is standing at the foot of the fence while DIOMEDES the hog climbs up onto his back. But the latter slips (SFX: Diomedes oinks in surprise) and goes sprawling, splashing mud everywhere, including on the camera. Diomedes the Hog: (climbing efforts) Uuuuaaarghh hong Oink Oink. (as he slides down) Oouuuuiiii Ouuuuiiii. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' PHILO and ZEPHYR approach CIRCE'S villa. As soon as the animal guards spot them, they start growling (SFX: growls.). Lion & Tiger: (growling) Chhrrr chrroooarrgh. Philo: (shouting in fear to the animals) Easy does it, guys! We're just passing through! Circe: (O.S., entrancing voice) Do not fear. They're as gentle as kittens. CIRCE comes into view. Her hand is placed domineeringly on the wild beasts' necks. Circe: (cont'd, seductively) Greetings. I am Circe. What brings YOU to my domain? Zephyr: (stammering, in awe) Ohoooh huh. Excuse us, but ... mmm. Philo: ...We were looking for somewhere to rest. Circe: (wily) Then you've come the right place. Follow me… The beautiful sorceress beckons for them to follow her inside. Philo & Zephyr: (stammering in unison, with fake enthusiasm) Th... th...th...th… thank you, Ma'm! As PHILO and ZEPHYR enter the house, ULYSSES silently bypasses the "watch animals". FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. FOREST – DAY' Growling menacingly (SFX: growls), the wolves circle the tree where NISA has taken refuge. NISA crawls cautiously along a long branch in order to shift on to a branch of another tree. Suddenly, the large branch snaps (SFX: CRACK!). Nisa: (climbing efforts) Uehh ehh. NISA comes tumbling down, heading straight for the wolves' open mouths. Nisa: (cont'd, terrified scream) Aaaaahhhh! However, she just manages to catch hold of a lower branch, coming to a stop three feet above the wolves' gaping jaws! Nisa: (cont'd) Like SO close! One of the wolves leaps up at her. NISA only escapes its deadly bite by clambering higher. (SFX: ferocious wolves' growls). Wolves: (growls) Grrrr grrrrchrrrr. NISA climbs all the way up to a high branch where she is able to perch out of reach. Suddenly, her face lights up. Nisa: Aaahh! Cupping her hands, she starts hooting like an owl. Nisa: (cont'd, hooting) Huh Huuuuh! (beat) Huuu huuuu! Huu huuu. Huuu huuh. PAN TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT./INT. CIRCE'S DINING ROOM – DAY' ULYSSES climbs the balcony of the villa. He slips in through the balcony door. Owl: Huhuuh. Ulysses: (as he jumps the rail) Uuuuoooorghh. Perched on the dining-room window sill, the OWL suddenly hears hooting in the distance (SFX: hoots). Nisa: (O.S., hooting) Huuu huuu! It turns surprised... Owl: (puzzled hoot) Huhuueeww? ... then flies off into the forest. In the sorceress' dining room, TIGHT ON CIRCE sitting with her back to her guests, playing an enchanting melody on a lyre. Circe: (mellow voice) Refresh yourselves my heroes. Drink up and eat your fill. TRUCK OUT to show PHILO and ZEPHYR sitting uneasily at the large table, pretending to eat by making chewing sounds. They are discreetly tossing food under the table. Philo & Zephyr: (fake chewing noises) Uaaamm mmmmrrghhmm huaammm. Fortunately, CIRCE does not catch on to their hoax. INSERT. INT. ELSEWHERE IN CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY Meanwhile, ULYSSES is tiptoeing from room to room, scouring the villa for the book. Ulysses: (wondering) Hmmm. - Where is that MAP? He accidentally knocks over a metal candleholder and it hits the floor with a loud GLING! (SFX: GLING!). Back in the dining room, the sound of the candleholder rings out. Philo & Zephyr: (as they turn their heads) Uaahh? CIRCE instantly turns her head in the direction from which the sound came. PHILO and ZEPHYR cover for their companion by making a big din, including PHILO knocking over his bronze cup (SFX: CLUNK!). Zephyr: (exaggerated chewing sounds; speaking loudly, barely concealing his anxiety) Circe, this is de-li-cious! Haha. But CIRCE jumps to her feet and heads toward the door, looking inquisitive (she heads in the same direction as the sound). Circe: (bored, walking away) Huuummmmhhh. Philo: (stammering) Uhhh. B...B...By the way... (very fast, searching for words)… oh... wh...where did you learn to play so well? I'm a poet myself, and I know talent when I hear it! Hearing this compliment, CIRCE turns to face PHILO. Circe: (forgetting her concern, flattered) Oh. Thank you. Actually I taught myself. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. PIGPEN BEHIND CIRCE'S RESIDENCE – DAY' DIOMEDES the hog rams head first into the fence in the hope of knocking it down. (SFX: WHAM!). The fence doesn't budge and DIOMEDES goes hurtling backwards (splattering mud everywhere), half-dazed. Diomedes the Hog: (hitting the fence) Chhrr chhruuaarr huaaarr oouuuiiii. TITAN the hog now tries the same headlong charge (SFX of the impact), but only succeeds in getting his horns stuck in the wood. Titan the Hog: (hitting through the fence) Chhrr chhhrruaar chrrruooong chruuuee. TITAN wiggles wildly in an attempt to break free (SFX: furious grunts). So wildly, in fact, that he winds up yanking out the large plank in which his horns are still stuck. With the plank still on his horns, TITAN the hog gives his companion a bewildered look. (SFX: Titan grunts in astonishment.) FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' In another room, ULYSSES opens a case containing a bound parchment book. He hastily leafs through it. Ulysses: (murmuring to himself as he skims through the pages) "Magic"..."Power secrets of the great"... Suddenly, his finger stops on a particular page. Ulysses: (cont'd, quietly exclaiming, overjoyed) Aah. There it is: "Mystery of the Aegean Sea". The Deer was right: Ithaca IS in this book! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. IN FRONT OF CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' The two captured HOGS were able to escape from their pigpen. ULYSSES jumps the rail of the balcony. Ulysses: (jumping efforts) Buuaaahhh. As ULYSSES rushes out of the house, he crashes right into the two "HOGS" (TITAN still has his horns stuck in the plank). BAM! ULYSSES winds up splayed out on the ground. Ulysses: (cont'd, as he flies through the air) Uuuaaahhh. Diomedes the Hog: ULYSSES! OINK! OINK! Ulysses: (stunned) Diomedes?! Is that you?! Diomedes the Hog: (all excited, shouting and grunting very loudly) Ohhoh hoh. OINK! Nisa's in big trouble! OINK OINK! She...She needs our help! Uuuuiiiih. Ulysses: (gesturing for him to make less noise) Shhshhshhshh! All of a sudden, CIRCE comes walking out of the house. (PHILO and ZEPHYR fearfully observe the scene from the dining room window.) CIRCE'S P.O.V.: she spots the book under ULYSSES' arm. Circe: (crying out in fear) Oh, NO!!! (suddenly getting a grip on herself, trying to be as seductive as possible) I am sorry, stranger. Eh. You startled me. (beat) But you do realize that's ...my book ... which I trust you are going to return? Ulysses: (smiling, wary) Just as I trust you are preparing to change my friends back into their former selves? Circe: (wily) Of course, I am! We were just playing a little game. (voice changing into polite demand) The book, if you please? Ulysses: (with mock regret) As soon as I'm finished reading it. (firm, all of a sudden) Which could take quite some time. ULYSSES clutches the book firmly, as if to show that he plans to keep it. Circe: (suddenly vicious) Oh, really? (calling into the distance with an enchanting voice) Come my darlings! I've got a challenging situation for you all to sink your teeth into. As soon as they hear these words, CIRCE'S animals emerge from all sides and, with bared fangs, surround ULYSSES and his two "swine" companions. (SFX: Circe's animals growl menacingly.) Tiger, Wolf, Chimpanzee & Lion: (all growling viciously) Uuuaaaarrghhh. Grrrooooaarrgh. Uuuuorrgh. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 27' 'EXT. FOREST – DAY' TIGHT ON THE WOLVES, circling furiously around the tree in which NISA is hiding (SFX: ferocious growls). Wolves: Grrruuuuaaarrrghh grooowwwlll. Uuuhhhhgggrrrruuuaaaoooowllll. PAN all the way up to the treetop: NISA is whispering in the OWL'S ear (we can't hear what she's saying). Nisa: (incomprehensible whispering) "With you I'll have it...." The OWL nods in approval, then flies off. Owl: (agrees) Huuuhhuuuuh! The OWL flies down, just above the wolves' heads, and starts circling around them, hooting loudly and playfully/mischievously. Owl: (cont'd, teasing, playful hoots) Huuuhuuhu. Huuhuhu. Huuu huhuuuu. Huuuuhuuuhu. Soon, the wolves have had enough of this teasing. (SFX: wolves barking and growling furiously.) Still hooting gaily, the OWL flies off just above ground level. The wolves pursue the bird, mad with rage (SFX: barking wildly). Wolves: Grrruuuuaaarrrghh grooowwwlll. Uuuhhhhgggrrrruuuaaaoooowllll. NISA jumps down from the tree and lands safely on the ground. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. IN FRONT OF CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' The wild animals leap out at our heroes (SFX: roaring furiously). The TIGER jumps onto ULYSSES who quickly ducks. The TIGER lands on TITAN THE HOG. Tiger: Grrrooooaarghh. In desperate combat, our heroes defend themselves as best they can: ULYSSES grapples with a bear, TITAN the hog charges a tiger, dodging its claws, and DIOMEDES the hog bites a huge lion's paw, in an effort to bring it to the ground. (SFX: hubbub of growls from wild beasts and hogs.) Bear, Wolves, & Lion: (fighting growls) Grroaaargh Grroooouuugh. Grrrooooouuuwl. ZEPHYR comes out of the house holding an amphora. He tries to knock out the tiger with it, but with all the confusion, he winds up clobbering TITAN. The amphora breaks on TITAN'S head (SFX), leaving him groggy. Zephyr: (attacking) Uuurrghh Ahhh. (realizing his mistake, his hand over his mouth) Uuuuoooppp! Titan the Hog: (breaks down) Oink. Uuuaaapp. ON PHILO, fearfully observing the scene from inside the house. Philo: Not my idea of fun, but as long as I don't have a choice... PHILO dashes outside towards the fray. Philo: (cont'd, letting out a war cry) LET'S GOOOOOOO! He jumps onto a bear's back (a different one from the one with which Ulysses is grappling) and hangs on tight. Philo: (cont'd, suddenly aware how strong the bear is) I must have been mad! Bear: Uuuuuaaargggghhhh. PHILO falls down on a WOLF. Philo: (as he falls) Uuuh uuh UuuhAhhh. (as the bear turns towards him) Sorry, I have to go. He slips under the beast, still holding on. Seriously outnumbered, our heroes soon find themselves on the ground, with the wild animals standing at the ready, about to devour them (SFX: beasts growling ferociously). Suddenly, all the creatures from the animals' "village" emerge from the forest (some of them bearing arms and wearing warriors' helmets). PLESIAS THE DEER is in the lead. Plesias the Deer: (authoritative, to Circe's animals) BACK OFF, BEASTS! CIRCE'S animals stop what they're doing and turn in surprise to face the newcomers. Plesias the Deer: (O.S., cont'd) YOU HEARD ME! Lion: (standing behind the DEER) Grrruuuooorghh. Our heroes seize the opportunity to get up and retreat unobtrusively. Bear, Wolves, & Lion: (O.S., still growling, but softer) Grrroooowwllll. Diomedes the Hog: (whispering) Who in Heaven's name are they?! Ulysses: Friends... (guardedly) I hope... Turning on the charm more than ever, CIRCE goes seductively over to the newcomers. Circe: Oh. I am so touched to see my little runaways have come back to their mistress. But the animals from the "village" don't seem at all charmed by the sorceress. They look at her threateningly. Plesias the Deer: (angrily) Not heartily! Ulysses has given us the courage to stand up to you, Circe. (beat) You witch! CIRCE'S animals immediately take up position in front of her, baring their fangs to defend her against the animals from the "village." (SFX: the wild beasts growl threateningly.) Lion, Wolf, Tiger, & Bear: (gathering behind Circe) Gggrrroooooaaarghhhh. Wuuuuaaarrghh. The "village" animals and CIRCE'S faithful defenders are about to clash. The two groups approach each other, ready to attack (SFX: aggressive growls). Suddenly, ULYSSES runs over to them. Ulysses: Wait! You shouldn't be fighting each other! Tiger: (turning to Ulysses, aggressive, roaring) Don't worry, human - your next! (points at the "village" animals) But first, we're gonna take care of THEM! Ulysses: (to all the animals, pointing at Circe) Fine, but just remember, Circe is the one who got you all into this mess. Tiger: (frightened, to Ulysses, roaring) We can't turn against our mistress! She's the one who makes our lives worth living. Ulysses: (pointing to the "pet animals") You call THIS living?! Circe: (exasperated, to Ulysses) You should have seen the sorry state they were in, before I made them my slaves. (to her animals, suddenly charming, pointing at Ulysses and his crew) Gobble them up, my beauties! Silence. Tiger: Ulysses is right, mistress. We want our freedom back. NOW! The animals stay put, staring at CIRCE. On hearing these words, all the animals (including the wild guard animals) stare silently and threateningly at CIRCE. They start edging towards her. Wolves, Tiger, Hog, Bear, & Lion: (demandingly growling) GGrrruuuuoooorghghh. Circe drops the charm. Circe: (authoritatively) Have you gone mad? Lie down, slaves! All of you! However, as all the animals keep coming towards her, Circe starts backing away fast. Circe: (cont'd, defensive) Just remember, YOU brought it on yourselves! CIRCE stands in front of the contorted tree and, with her arms stretched upwards, starts reciting a spell. Circe: (cont'd) Oh, powers of the darkest night! Bring the forth my dreadful might! Suddenly, a green ray shoots out of the book in ULYSSES' hands and "strikes" CIRCE. The flash is so powerful that it makes ULYSSES leap up in surprise. Ulysses: (shouting in surprise) AAAAH!! Zephyr: (being touched by the flash) Ahhh! Philo: (scared) Uaahhh. CIRCE's whole body absorbs the green flashes. Circe: (screaming with rage) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Suddenly, CIRCE holds her hands out to the tree. Green flashes shoot out of her fingers and penetrate the tree. Circe: (cont'd): Awake from dreaming, o monstrous tree! Unleash your anger, your hate set free! ACT III 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. IN FRONT OF CIRCE'S VILLA – DAY' The giant, contorted tree absorbs the flashes. (N.B.: the flashes have left Circe's body.) The tree immediately starts to tremble, shaking its branches. With a thunderous sound (SFX: BOOM!), the tree trunk twists and contorts out of shape, as do its roots and branches. The branches turn into a huge PRAYING MANTIS. Praying Mantis: Uuuueehhh. UUueeehhuuuuaaaaaarrrghhhhhh. The terrified animals (both CIRCE'S guards and the "village" animals) back away (SFX: anxious growls). Philo: (frightened, runs away) Uuuuooooaaahhhhaaahhoooowwwaaaaaa. Tiger & Deer: (stepping back) Uuuuaaarghh UUUUaaarghuuuaaarghghh. Diomedes the Hog: (scared) Oooooiiinnnnkkkk. As he screams, PHILO runs off and hides in the villa. Diomedes the Hog: (cont'd, frightened) What are we supposed to do now?! Titan the Hog: (courageously) What else?! We fight! OINK! Ulysses: (drawing his sword in determination) You took the words right out of my mouth! Clutching the book in one arm and holding his two-edged sword in the opposite hand, ULYSSES stands at the ready with his three companions. The tree monster attacks. Ulysses fights a gargoyle branch with his two-edged sword, but as soon as he makes a gash in the bark, clawed paws come springing out. Ulysses: (cont'd, fighting efforts) Uuhh uuhh uuahh wahhh. (to Zephyr) Heh. Not bad, heh?! ZEPHYR picks up a stick and attacks another branch as if fencing, but the branch gobbles down the stick. Zephyr: My turn now! - Ah. Hey. (his stick breaks) Hhhuuuaaaahhhh. ULYSSES yanks ZEPHYR back just in time to prevent the branch from biting off his hand. DIOMEDES the Hog rams into a "trunk-bear". The bear's body disperses and seems to disappear, but within a split second, it reforms twice as big and with twice as many paws! TITAN the Hog charges a "root-serpent," ramming his horns into the wood. But the root rears up and twists, sending its assailant flying backwards. Diomedes the Hog & Titan the Hog: (flying through the air) Uuuuaaahhhh. Ggrroooaarghh. Plesias the Deer: (to the other animals, controlling his fear) We've got to help them! (SFX: the tiger roars in agreement.) Tiger, Wolf, Chimpanzee, & Lion: (attacking) Wuuuuaaaooorgh Wuuuorghhh Grruoooorghgh. All the animals charge the monstrous tree (SFX: hubbub of furious growls). Suddenly, NISA comes running out of the forest, not realizing she is running right past CIRCE's nose. Nisa: (shouting) Ulysses! It's the book...! Before she can say any more, CIRCE grabs her and claps a hand over her mouth. NISA struggles in vain to escape CIRCE's firm grip. Seeing what is happening, ULYSSES dashes over to free NISA, but suddenly, a new, longer, branch emerges from the tree monster and bars his way. The tree generates more and more ghastly creatures until its opponents are completely overwhelmed. In the midst of all this chaos, CIRCE (who is still holding firmly on to NISA) is looking perfectly delighted. Circe: (to Nisa) It'll be your turn next. Suddenly, one of the tree monster's claws makes a slash in the book ULYSSES is holding. Ulysses: (surprised) Huh? A "magic" glow starts coming out of the slash in the book and a similar light starts shining out of CIRCE'S eyes (she is still clinging on to Nisa). Circe: (shrieking in panic) NOOOOOOOOO!!! (begging Ulysses) Give it back, Ulysses! PLEEAASSEE! Ulysses: (pointing at Nisa) Let her go first! Suddenly, ULYSSES trips on one of the "monster branches." He loses his balance and falls. Ulysses: (cont'd, crying out in surprise) Huaah Huaahh Haaahhooohhh!!! ULYSSES is on the ground (holding up his sword to defend himself). The tree monsters surround him, ready to devour him (SFX: terrifying sound). Nisa: (biting) Aaaauuuwwww. Suddenly, NISA manages to bite CIRCE'S hand. The sorceress lets go. Circe: OUCH! Nisa: (shouting to Ulysses) Destroy the book, Ulysses! It contains all of Circe's power! Disconcerted, ULYSSES hesitates for a moment. TIGHT ON ULYSSES' EYES. SHORT VISUAL FLASH containing images of Ithaca, PENELOPE, and TELEMACHUS. Ulysses: (O.S.) Ithaca is in this book. Back to reality. ULYSSES tosses the book into the gaping mouth of one of the tree monsters. Ulysses: (cont'd, shouting, torn) Huuuwaah. Goodbye Ithaca. Greenish smoke instantly starts pouring out of the monster's mouth. All the wood creatures immediately retract and merge back into the tree, which ties back into knots and contortions (SFX: terrifying sound). At the same time, CIRCE starts glowing green. Rapidly losing its consistency, her body becomes transparent, like smoke. Circe: (screaming with rage and terror) HnnHnnHnnn. NOOOOOOOOOO!!! UuuuAAAAAAAH! Suddenly, CIRCE's "smoke" body is sucked into one of the tree's gaping holes, in one fell swoop (her body seems to have been swallowed up by the tree). The tree of monsters fades away, leaving nothing behind but greenish mist, which rapidly dissipates. In the same greenish mist, all the "animals" (including TITAN and DIOMEDES) recover their human appearance. All the Former Animals: (stunned, then overjoyed, all talking at the same time) Oink. Oink. Hahaaa! Yeah! I am me again! Wow! Yeah, right....! Yipee! Owl: (landing on Titan's shoulder, hooting contentedly) Huhuu huhuhuuu. Diomedes: (jokingly) What a pity. I thought your curly tail was most becoming. Titan: (growl of disapproval) Uuuurrroooaarrghhnnn. Ulysses: (to Titan, with his arms around their shoulders, joyfully) Don't be mad, Titan. After all, you can't be hogging the limelight forever. fADE OUT. 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. SHORE – DAY' The wrecked ship on the beach seen at the beginning of the episode is now brand new. Sailors (the former animals) are bustling around on board. Group of Sailors: (mixed talking) Well! Hi, here we go. Alright! Thanks to you! Bye! Stay well! Plesias the Sailor: Thank you! The deck of the Odyssey is laden with fruits and vegetables. Our heroes are setting sail. The ship pulls away from the shore. Epilogue 'EXT. SHIP – DAY' ANGLE ON THE BOW OF THE SHIP. Leaning back on the rail, ULYSSES is gazing ruefully at the horizon. NISA joins him. Nisa: (softly) What's up? Ulysses: That book could have gotten us back to Ithaca, but I destroyed it. Nisa: And saved all of our lives as a result. (beat) Anyway, who needs a book to find our way home, when all we have to do is "follow our snouts"! Ulysses: (smiling faintly) I guess we've got no other choice. Behind a rock POSEIDON appears. Poseidon: Fat chance! (ironically) You may have outwitted the witch, Ulysses - but you're still a long, long way from home. (evil laughter) Hohoho hohahahaaaa! 'FADE OUT. Category:Episode transcripts